We will see us in heaven again
by BlackAngel8
Summary: but we have to wait a long time


No time to say goodbye  
  
Einsam und verlassen lag der Friedhof vor ihr. Ihr braunes Haar wehte im Wind und leise Tränen rollten ihre Wangen hinab. Der Grabstein war schlicht, es war nur der Name und eine Widmung eingraviert worden. "Auf ewig wirst du in meinem Herzen weiterleben, deinen Starsinn werde ich vermissen!" Ihre Hände ballte sie unbewusst zu Fäusten, sie versuchte gegen die Trauer anzukämpfen, doch verlor sie diesen Kampf. Freunde waren sie gewesen, sie hatte Vertrauen gehabt und nun, nun war sie alleine. Niemand da, der noch mit ihr Lachen würde, niemand da, der sie ärgern würde. Alle waren sie gegangen und doch geblieben. Sie lebten in ihrer Erinnerung weiter. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und blickte auf das Grab daneben. Auch hier fand sich nur der Name und eine Widmung. "Deine Ehrlichkeit und deinen Mut habe ich immer bewundert." Immer mehr Tränen bahnten sich den Weg ihre Wangen hinab. Auch das nächste Grab kannte sie, auf diesem jedoch standen mehr Worte. "Mein Liebster, ich musste dich gehen lassen, du warst derjenige, den ich lieben lernte und auf ewig lieben werde. Du warst der Sonnenschein in meinem Leben, du hast die Regenwolken vertrieben. Mein Liebe wird immer dein sein!" Das Braunhaarige Mädchen kniete sich nieder und legte eine Rote Rose auf das Grab, auf die anderen beiden Gräber hatte sie je eine weiße Lilie gelegt. Noch immer kniend fing sie an zu beten. "Oh Gott, wieso hast du sie mir genommen? Mein Leben war gerade wieder lebenswert, ich konnte nicht einmal ein Jahr lang glücklich sein. Die Trauer wird zu stark, ich bin am zerbrechen. Beschütze uns auf allen Wegen, führe mich irgendwann wieder zu ihnen." Langsam stand sie wieder auf und wanderte über den Friedhof. Ihr Blick glitt über einzelne Gräber und blieb an manchen Widmungen hängen. Hier lagen so viele Menschen, würden sie nicht irgendwann in Vergessenheit geraten? Wer würde sich in hundert Jahren noch an sie erinnern? Keiner war da, der die Erinnerung weitergab, so wie sie wirklich war. Nur diejenigen, die die Toten gekannt hatten konnten das, doch auch sie mussten irgendwann gehen.  
Vor ihren Augen verschwamm alles, sie fing an hemmungslos zu weinen und stieß einen gellenden Schrei aus. Sie wollte nicht mehr, sie hatte keinen Kampfgeist mehr der sie über Wasser hielt.   
All die Jahre hatte sie an die Zukunft geglaubt und nun, nun hatte sie keine Zukunft mehr. Die Menschen die sie liebte, wann würde sie sie wiedersehen? Würde sie sie überhaupt wiedersehen? Ihre Eltern hatte sie, doch wie sollten sie ihr helfen. Auch sie waren hilflos, konnten mit der Situation nicht umgehen.  
Das braunhaarige Mädchen fing an zu laufen, sie rannte schneller und schneller, sie wusste nicht wohin, wollte einfach nur weg. Weg von all ihrem Kummer, weg von all ihren Problemen.  
Wie hatte sie ihn geliebt, er war ihr Lebenslicht gewesen, wie sollte sie denn nur ohne ihn weitermachen. Er war der einzige Junge, dem sie vertraut hatte und den sie geliebt hatte. Warum konnte sie nicht glücklich mit ihm zusammen sein, warum musste das Schicksal, warum musste Gott so grausam sein. War es ihr Schicksal als Jeanne d'Arc? War es ihre Bestimmung? Aber weswegen wurden dann ihre Eltern mit hinein gezogen? Sie hatte so viele Fragen und es gab einfach keine Antwort.   
"Lauf doch nicht weg, hör mir zu." Eine Frau, etwas älter als sie, mit langen, grünlichen Haaren trat hinter einem Baum hervor. "Lass mich in Ruhe. DU arbeitest für IHN, und er hat mir all das Leid zugefügt." "Aber das stimmt so nicht ganz, er hatte nichts damit zu tun. Er liebt dich, er hat dich erschaffen, du warst seine Eva und hast dich gegen ihn entschieden. Doch würde er dir dies nicht antun. Für den Tod eines Menschen ist er nicht zuständig, er erschafft sie, haucht ihnen Leben ein und in den Menschen selber bildet sich eine Kerze." "Du lügst, du lügst ... ich hasse euch alle!" sie schrie die Frau an, schrie so laut sie konnte und lies sich danach ins Gras sinken. Immer noch liefen ihr tränen die Wangen hinab. Die Frau trat auf sie zu und setzte sich neben sie. Sanft wischte sie ihr die Tränen weg. Nicht nur du trauerst Maron, nicht nur du. Sie vermissen dich alle so sehr, und besonders Chiaki. Der Autounfall ... niemand hätte ihn verhindern können. Es lag nicht in Gottes Hand. Du wirst sie wiedersehen, dass verspreche ich dir, kannst du auf sie warten?" Fins Stimme war die eines Engels, und genau das war sie, ein Engel Gottes. "Auf sie würde ich immer warten, aber ... es dauert so lange ... ich schaff das nicht, soweit bin ich nicht. Ich bin am Ende." "Nein meine Kleine, dass bist du nicht. Hab vertrauen. Schlafe ein wenig, wenn du die Augen öffnest werden sie bei dir sein. Und glaube mir, sie leiden noch viel mehr als du, sie können nicht einfach schlafen." Fin strich ihr sanft über den Kopf und Maron fielen die Augen zu. Fin legte sie unter die große Eiche und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Schlafe gut kleine Maron, irgendwann werden sie bei dir sein."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Wir werden dein Lachen vermissen, deine Liebe vermissen und deinen Kampfgeist. Du warst unser Wind!" Chiaki, Miyako und Yamato blickten auf den Grabstein von Maron Kusakabe. 


End file.
